Pirates of the Bowling Alley
by CrystalSkywalker
Summary: What happens when Jack,Elizabeth, and Will go Bowling? Hillarious chaos of course! Read on to learn how will becomes a human bowling ball and all their hillarious mishaps!


Pirates of the Bowling Alley

Disclaimer :  I own nothing but the bowling alley which came from my imagination.

Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann all got off a bus at the Groovy Lanes Bowling alley. They walked through the automatic doors to the front desk. Jack went to the front of the group.

" we'll be commandeering a lane savvy?" he said to the dorky clerk at the front desk as he cocked his pistol and put it up to the clerks nose.

Will walked over to jack " put the gun away jack our you'll get us all in trouble"

Jack looked really annoyed and turned to face will " shut up and go away eunuch"

" I am not a eunuch"

" yes you are, now let me do my job"

" yes oh powerful master Jack Sparrow"

" its _Captain_"

Jack returned to the clerk " oh and we'll need some shoes"

The clerk nervously said " th-that will be t-ten d-dollars and I n-need t-to k-know your n-name." ( the clerks worst fear was pirates)

Jack put on a smug smirk, put his gun down and said " how 'bout thirteen dollars and we forget the name" the little kid getting a Hershey bar at the candy machine next to the front desk raised his eyebrows.

The clerk did a nervous shaky sigh " I-I'm sorry s-sir b-but I n-need y-your name"

Will came up again to the front " I am sorry about his behavior, his name is Jack Sparrow"

Jack kicked Will in the shin, " its _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

" holy macaroni" Will said clutching his leg and jumping up and down.

"Lane 19 and here is your shoes" said the clerk as he reached under the desk and pulled out three pairs of ugly bowling shoes.

"but these are positively gruesome and don't match my shirt!" said Elizabeth.

" deal with it" said jack without any emotion.

The trio set off to lane 19 and put on their bowling shoes. They put their names in the lane scoring computer and got started. Will was first up.

"Lets go Eunuch, Lets go" chanted jack as will walked up to the floor.

" for the last time I am not a eunuch, so shut up!" said will without even turning around.

" looks the eunuch is a cranky beyotch today" jack whispered to Elizabeth who giggled. As it turned out Will got a strike. Everybody cheered.

The rest of the game wore on without incident until jacks final turn. He motioned for Will to come to him. "Would you like to know how I am winning, my trick?" Will eagerly shook his head. "Ok, then hug the ball like you mean it" Will complied and tightly hugged the ball. " then, shut your eyes tight." Will did that also. Then Jack pushed will to the ground and down the lane. Will screamed like a baby girl as his head hit the pins. All went down, a strike!

Will got up and struggled back to the start. He went right up to Jack and punched him in the face, hard.

"not sure I deserved that" Jack muttered as he rubbed the side of his face.

" Yes You Did!" Will and Elizabeth said in unison.

"You used him as a bowling ball, you deserved being slapped!" said Elizabeth angrily as she stomped off to drown her anger in the chocolate machine muttering something a bout Reese's peanut butter cups.

" women!" Jack said to himself as he sauntered off to the bar where he was to meet his true love, Rum!!!

After Elizabeth was sugar high from chocolate, Jack was drunk from seven glasses of rum, and being Jacks human bowling ball had made Will odd from the bump on the head they all decided to go into the arcade.

"Lets play dance dance revolution !" Jack said.

" I wanna get my groove on" screamed Elizabeth on the top of her lungs

" not the chicken" moaned will

Elizabeth pulled a quarter from her pocket and stuffed it in the machine.

" it wont fit" she said frustrated. She was trying to put in the wrong way.

" like this luv" said Jack as he put the quarter in the correct way.

" jelly donuts" said Will. Jack and Elizabeth gave him odd glares as they chose the song.

" we are doing the hardest song" Elizabeth screamed as she hit start. They all started dancing except for Will who just stood there staring at the screen and drooling. Jack just jumped at random times. Elizabeth was the only one who really was doing it.

When it was done they all jumped down and decided on the next game.

" Lets play Wak-a-Beckett" said Elizabeth.

" no we're playing Davy Jones Bowling" said jack.

" I gotts a jars of dirt" said will stupidly.

" shoot the red coats it is" said jack drunkly as he staggered over to the game.

Will laid on the floor and slept while Elizabeth tried to prank call the white house on the pay telephone. After Jack got done with his game he realized something was wrong. The building was quiet. To quiet. Then a bazillion fan girls came screaming and running towards him

" Jack we love you"

" heheheheheh its really him"

" he is soooooo hot"

Jack knew he was in trouble so he screamed and ran into the men's restrooms. While he was in there he got bored so he started writing on the walls he wrote : I see dead people, Wal-Mart sells peoples soles, I am watching you, I know where you live, pirates Rox my sox, Will Turner is a eunuch. Then, the girls managed to break down the bathroom door and tackle him, they started fighting over his stuff

" I want his sash!"

" I want his belt"

" I want his rings!"

" no , I get his rings"

" I want his boots!"

Suffocating under the weight of all the girls he called out for help.

"Will help me, help!"

Then Will and Elizabeth came through the door just in time.

" allow me to get all the alien guacamole for you Fred!" Will said with pride as he took out his sword and threatened to attack anyone in sight. All the girls left and the trio went back into the bowling alley.

"Well will you look at ht time, its time to go home" said jack. So they gathered their stuff and went home after a very eventful day and they lived happily ever after, sort of.

**The end, or is it ?**

**A/n hi! How did you like my little story was it funny, annoying, stupid, or anything else? Review and tell me please. My friends and I had been at the bowling alley when I got the idea for this story. It also helped me write it because I got sugar hyper and silly which made this story easy to write and it chewed up an hour of my time. Hurray for candy!!!! Please read and review if you want me to right another and even better stupid story.**


End file.
